Love Complex
by Miss Eggplant
Summary: As I wiped the tears from my face, I looked up to the clear, cloudless sky. Millions of bright stars littered the sky, a maze of constellations before me, tender and filled with a bright, burning passion. It was familiar, yes, I realize now: It was a lovely complex.
1. Love Complex 00: Prolouge

Love Complex: Ch00

_It doesn't hurt, it doesn't hurt. I keep telling myself this as I run away, my ruby eyes being shielded from the wind, yet, why are these warm droplets running from my face? Teardrops? No. They are raindrops. I am alright, because the sky is mine to hide my feelings behind._

_I am alright._  
_-_

_Coming back from a mission, wet from the sudden downpour, I walk to my-our, precious forest, bow in hand. My emerald eyes scanned the flora for signs of you, then I see it. Pink. As I moved closer, I saw it. As the pitter patter of the rain continues, I run away. Crying, I admit it, the only words run through my mind._

_How could you?_

_Studying, I see my best friend run past, her golden-yellow hair drenched. What happened? I brushed my purple hair to the side as I moved closer to the freezing window. Cold. It was raining. I closed the window quickly, I hadn't realized the raindrops coming in from the outside._

_Who did that to my lovely elven friend?_

_I looked up at the sky, my silver hair wet. My clothes were impregnate with water, it was time to go inside. I see a familiar redhead, running through the rain, her arm shielded her eyes. I paid no heed as I protectively held my vest over an old picture of my only real friend._

_Her smile was wonderful, yet the picture was coated in blood._

_I felt my face grow hot. It was raining, but the canopy of trees shielded us from the rain. I moved some branches over to the side so that the little flowers got enough to drink. To the side of me, a certain pink-haired princess twirled and sniffed the radiant, yet yearning flowers._

_She was beautiful, just like a midsummer rose._

_I quickly took her hand and brought her into a shelter from the rain. She was soaking wet, I hope she didn't catch a cold. She sneezed, too late. I took my handkerchief and wiped her cerulean hair dry, and I helped clean her droplet-filled glasses. I then proceeded to re-tie my long, indigo hair._

_I smiled at her lovingly, although my emotions were fake._

_I twirled and danced, completely dry from the rain. The plant life was so wonderful, it smelled so wonderful, like me. The rain was so horrible, it would ruin my pretty pink pigtails. I glanced to the orange-haired elf watering the pink flowers, and blushed a light tinge._

_He was what made my heart flutter._

_I stared for an awfully long time. I glanced at my beloved pink dancer, sniffing the flowers, and then to my best friend with his orange hair and long ears. I refuse to believe. No, it wasn't true. But I realized, my hopes were crushed. My love adored someone else._

_As she kissed his cheek, I ran away in despair._

_I saw red blur through the crack of my door. I got my butt off of the bed and took a look-see. The velvet-red carpet was wet. I followed the trail to my granddaughter's room, her door was open a slight creek. As I glanced, I was suddenly engulfed in rage._

_The remaining raindrops fell from her eyes as she tried hard to keep them in._

_I wasn't done yet. I looked at the handkerchief draped on my head, then at the indigo knight as he dried my glasses. I could barely make out blurs without my bifocals. As I got my glasses back, I stared at my notebook, my notes were drenched, yet I can still make out the title._

_What is "love"?_

_I stared at my sword. It was ranting on and on, I simply ignored. I took out a book and started reading, my eyes slowly started to drift off the page to a group-picture of me and everybody else. Was I there? I was, although I was out of place in the happy picture. As I drifted my eyes back to the page, I come across a word I did not understand. I picked up the human dictionary nearby._

_In the 'L' section; what is "love"?_


	2. Love Complex 01

_Love Complex: Ch 01 : Month 6, Week 2, Day 5: Dawn :_

She turned around in her bed.

"Morning, huh?" She turned again. It was unusual for the leader to be so reluctant to get up. She stared at the ceiling.

"Do I have to get up?" She knew the answer well.

She brushed her teeth in her restroom and then brushed her long crimson hair. When she was finished, she opened her closet with a _fwoosh_. She pulled out whatever was in her closet, a tattered shirt and extremely worn out, baggy shorts.

"This will have to do for today," she says as she stares at the pile of dirty laundry she had not yet brought to the laundry-room of the headquarters. She sighed, when did she become so lazy?

"It won't do! It won't do at all," She cheered herself on, "today will be better!"

She walked over to her work desk and scanned the papers and documents she finished last week. _Ah. "I forgot, Knight Master gave me a break for all of my hard work,"_ she thought in her mind.

"I guess I'll do more paperwork- wait, I finished that. . . Err, then maybe I should train- ah, but all of my weapons are out to the blacksmith's. . . ." She stood there awkwardly, in what she called 'clothes', which were too battered to be considered even rags. She walked out of her room and into the lobby, she found a certain giddy dancer.

"Err. . . Hi pink pump- I mean, Amy," she stammered, it took an entire two months of lecturing from Lire to make her stop calling the pink dancer 'pumpkin head'.

"Hey, Ele- Oh my God! Y-Your clothes! What did you do, use them to cover the training dummies!?" The pink haired dancer rushed to the knight's side and examined her clothing, "My my, this is horrible!" her mouth formed a little O shape as she stared in amazement wondering "_How in the world can someone wear these rags!?"_

"Elesis! You are going shopping with me, now!" Amy said in a resolute fashion.

"W-What!? She hated shopping, she hated the crowds of people, and most of all, she hated the way that Amy would drag people off to a hellish day of shoplifting, yet, even the leader knew it was no use.

Amy dragged Elesis to the mall, which was basically a whole street lined with shops in the best fashions available. It was Amy's most favorite place, while it was the other chaser's most dreaded place, save for some of the girls.

"No! It's too flashy," Elesis said in the spacious dressing room of one of the most high-quality shops in the street, "I-I can't g-go around parading in t-this outfit!" Elesis awkwardly started to fidget with her skirt, which was too short to even be a skirt, in Elesis opinion, of course.

Suddenly, Amy smacked Elesis' hands away from the fabric.

"Elesis! The most common way to ruin a cute outfit is to fidget with it! Come on, we're buying this!"

Amy grabbed Elesis' hand and didn't even bother to let Elesis change out of the outfit, she paid on her way out, not giving any space for the red-headed swordsmaiden to complain. They paraded into the next shop, where Amy finally let Elesis take a break.

"A-Amy! These clothes are embarrassing!" She complained while trying desperately to cover her pale-white skin, which was rosy from suddenly getting out of her heavy armor and plunging into the sun.

"Come on, Elesis. You have the body, you just have to show it off!" The pink dancer practically yelled throughout the entire store. The redhead felt blotches of pink and red appear on her face. Amy then pulled out a strapless, stylish, one-piece dress that had a sexy halter-neck and a cleavage line too low for Elesis' taste.

"No! There is no way I am wearing tha-" Before she could finish her sentence, Amy had already paid for it, now having remembered Elesis size by heart.

"Amy! Return that! I don't want it!"

"Aww~ Come on! This shade of scarlet is gorgeous!" Then, Amy, before letting Elesis mutter a word, dragged the blushing knight into the dressing room.

"Besides," the dancer continued, "there's a party soon! Knight master said so, remember?"

The girls paid for their things and Amy dragged a very cranky Elesis back to the headquarters.

"Ah! I forgot! I need to meet up with Ryan soon! See ya!"

Elesis nodded to Amy. Then the red-headed knight took the bags and dashed up into her room. She threw the bags into her empty closet and collapsed onto the magnolia bed covers.

"A party, eh?"

It was only two weeks away. She never went to a real party before, much less the odds of a party that was in a place as grand as Sibyl, the Serdin capitol, where the castle was. She turned in her soft bed.

"Maybe it'll be fun."

~  
_:Month 6, Week 2, Day 7: Dusk :_

He finished reading his 68th novel.

"Grandark, are you sure it's a good idea? Going to what Knight Master called a 'part'-"

He was cut off by the temperamental sword.

"Of course, it's a good idea! You have only recently considered the fact to start using humans. It's about time. The closer you get, the more opportunities to use them as meat-shields are endless!"

"B-But Gran, I don't think referring to them as meat-shields is a tad bit-"

"No matter, Zero! Now, hurry up and clean me. I still feel some gunk between my grooves."

Zero got up from his cozy chair and took a cloth. He then sat down and started to clean Gran. The sword kept on complaining and yelling at Zero, luckily, the demon had learned to block off Gran's harsh criticisms. His mind drifted off. He thought about the first time he met the Grand Chase, about the first time he was accepted into a group, and pondered about the first time someone talked to him. The red-headed leader, what was her name? . . . Ah, yes, her name. . . It was 'Elesis' if he remembered clearly.

"Zero! ZERO!"

Grandark's yelling had sapped Zero from his daydream. Knocking can be heard from the door. _Knock knock knock._ Zero stood up and unlocked the door. There stood the leader. Suddenly, Zero had a sudden impulse to shut the door in front of her face, and so he did. Then, he turned back to the sword, clearly nervous.

"G-G-Gran! W-What should I do!? T-There's someone there! Somebody is there!"

"Fool! Open the door and be done with it! It's a good opportunity. Hurry up and do it!"

Zero followed Gran's words and opened the door a crack. The red knight on the other side was tapping her foot. Zero was nervous, he fidgeted with his fingers.

"Zero!" The leader suddenly yelled, startling the wanderer in the process.

"What is it, leader?" He became stiff, positive that he had done something terribly wrong to piss off the knight.

"You've been in your room for two whole days! That's it! You are going to eat with us."

She took the poor wanderer by his armor and dragged him off to the dining room, where the rest of the Grand Chase are anticipating the wanderer. He had not socialized at all since he had joined the group. Nobody knew much about him.

The knight and wanderer entered the unusually quiet dining hall. The Grand Chase gawked at the demon, he was simply standing there. Suddenly, he was being led to the main seat. Almost everybody stared. Sieghart glared instead.

Elesis sat down next to Zero, which infuriated Sieghart even more. Zero nervously looked around, he was the center of attention. Then, it hit him like a tsunami. A flood of questions broke the awkward silence of the hall. Zero stayed quiet throughout the question spree, letting no curiosity escape.

He stared at the meal, cooked by an indigo knight. Zero remembered his name, Ronan, was it not? He stared at the human food. He was curious, having never eaten anything in his life. He picked at his food, confused as to how he should eat it. He looked at Elesis for guidance, she was eating politely, wanting to set an example for the new member, despite gagging here and there. Zero looked towards the others. The purple haired one was constantly picking her food, as if it were a trap. The blonde elf-woman had a bit of the meal on her fork, but waved it around, not wanting it near her mouth. The red-headed male with the bandage was making little people with the vegetable, and the Kanavan Knight who made the meal was watching the leader with an extremely happy expression on his face.

Zero was baffled, it could not taste _that_ horrible, right? Elesis seemed to like it, so Zero took the risk.

It was disgusting. All of it, he managed to plaster a wavering smile onto his face as to not displease the grinning bluenette.

"I-I need to go to the restroom. . ."

And so, Zero excused himself from the table and ran to the restroom, where he puked out the meal that was generously made by a comrade. He then recalled Elesis eating the food with a content expression. He began to admire the warrior, thinking of how hard it was to run the Grand Chase. His cheeks became the slightest tint of pink as he shook his head in an attempt to clear it out of his mind. He trotted back to the dinner.

Everybody were apparently done eating and were doing different activities. Zero decided to go back to his room. He went through the hallway and unlocked the door to his room. He was greeted with furious yelling.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!? YOU JUST GOT YOU AND LEFT ME HERE! IT WAS BORING. HURRY UP AND GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Grandark screamed.

Zero flinched and went to accompany the sword. It was going to be a long week until the party. Inside, he was eager to meet the others of the Chase.

He couldn't wait.

~  
_:Month 6, Week 3, Day 6: Morning :_

The blue knight woke up, he brushed his well-kept hair and tied it in a low ponytail and checked the date.

"Tomorrow. . . Tomorrow is the day."

He was anticipating it, the day of the party. He hoped that she would come. The one with long, flowing red hair. He blushed just by thinking about her, and he smiled. After he brushed his teeth and washed his face, he went off to his daily routine. When he opened his door, a sudden blur of short red hair ran past.

Ignoring the silver knight, he went to the back of the headquarters, where the sparring matches were held. Then, something caught his eye.

"Elesis?"

He saw her training on her own. He thought to himself. '_This is my chance!' _and went to the girl.

"Elesis!" His voice came out louder than he expected it to, and the knight was a bit surprised. She got up and walked over to the fellow swordsman after she put her polished sword on the rack.

"What is it?" She asked, with the same dignified and somewhat stuck-up tone she usually had. Ronan started to get nervous, he hadn't thought of rehearsing.

"E-Err. . ," he stammered, "H-How was the dinner I cooked last week?"

Ronan wanted to slap his face into the wall. He had blown his chance to ask her to the party. '_Stupid stupid stupid. . .'_ The thought repeated in his head.

"U-Umm. . . It was. . . . Different from the week before?" The ruby knight said sheepishly. In truth, she had wanted him to ask her if she was going to the party. She had hoped, but was met up with a disappointing result. The indigo spell knight scratched his head awkwardly.

"A-Ah! Sorry, I have to meet up with Zero. I'm giving him a tour of the headquarters, let's talk later, okay?" She said suddenly while checking the time on her new watch.

Ronan nodded sadly as she left. It was tomorrow, he had to make sure she was going. He was completely overthinking this, and was muttering to himself about how to ask her out. He spotted Mari who had a clipboard in her hand wand was apparently observing some of Ryan's Lilium Stargazers [a type of hybrid lily].

"Perfect!"

He ran to Mari, she would be the perfect studying partner. He went to her and explained his situation. Mari, on the other hand, was completely ignoring him and continued writing her notes, nodding briefly after every two sentences. Ronan, who was all fired up after the explanation, started to practice with Mari until night.

As noon faded, Ronan thought of a perfect proposal. He'll practice in the morning. It had started to rain lightly as he saw a wave of silky-golden hair belonging to Lire, the elf, trail off into the headquarters.

~  
_:Month 6, Week 3, Day 7: Sunset :_

She went into her room and brushed her hair. It was almost time to go to Sibyl, to knight master's house. She decided to leave her hair down for the special occasion, then went to the closet. It was near time. Elesis opened the closet door and looked for the red dress Amy had bought her. the ruby knight took it from its hanger and observed it._Gorgeous._ She ran her fingers through the smooth cloth and through the gentle ruffles. She fingered the single, small ruby at the front of the scarlet-colored dress. It wasn't a gown, but it had the same flare and attractiveness of one. She unzipped the back and stepped into it. The crimson fabric reaching to her rosy knees. She looked to the mirror.

"Wow. . ." She said to herself as she admired the rosy tint of the lightly-applied glitter. She stepped into a pair of flats she borrowed from Amy. Walking out of her door, she was quickly greeted by the purple mage, who was waiting there.

"You look so pretty!" The mage gawked at the high-class attire, "Who knew that the no-brainier leader could have such style!"

That rude yet complimenting statement infuriated the knight and made her blush at the same time. She simply fought the urge to smack the purple magician and walked to the carriage, making sure she didn't trip.

The females arrived, Knight Master's servants counted off the girls, making sure they were not imposters.

"H-Huh? Where's Lire?" Arme said, worried. Come to think of it, neither Elesis nor the rest of the Chase have seen the elf. Was she still on the mission? Elesis began to worry.

"Maybe she got lost, she isn't used to our inventions, after all."

Elesis ran off, oblivious to the girls who were shouting after her. The only thought in her head was to find the elf, one of her best friends. She shouted Lire's name, yet no avail. She went to the back and saw familiar golden hair among the trees.

She ran towards it. It began to rain lightly. She quickly found an awning and decided to use it as a shield from the rain.

She saw it.

"I-I love you! Please, dance with me!"

Two figures, cerulean and indigo, were behind the castle wall, under the same canopy that shielded them from the roof.

_Pat, pat, pat. Plop, pitter, drop._

Warm tears streamed down the ruby knight's face. What had she gotten herself into? She turned around and escaped the marquee she was under, the light drizzle now a violent downpour. The cerulean girl with heterochromia noticed Elesis before, and pointed. The indigo knight was in despair.

Elesis ran through the rain, her tears camouflaged by the harsh rain. Her velvet dress was ruined, her hair was wet and messy. She couldn't go back. She couldn't admit it.

Yet she knew, the person whom she adored so much was in love with somebody else. She ran, through the forest shortcuts, through the empty town, sloshing through the wet puddles of freezing water.

She stared at the Grand Chase mansion, she couldn't. Sneaking in through the back, she entered through the kitchen. Nobody will know. Nobody will notice. Nobody would care less in the knight had not participated, most will be expecting no presence from her anyways. Rushing up to her room, she stained the vacuumed carpet with a mix of her salty tears and fresh rainwater dripping from her damp, ruined hair.

She ran into her room and slammed the door as hard as she could, yet it was impossible. Everything had drained the energy out of her as she cupped her hands in her eyes.

She was fine. She was fine. Everything was alright, she tried desperately to come up with a lie. She knew it was alright, because the rain made many excuses for her. In the mirror, she looked at herself.

She was absolutely fine.

_Love Complex: Ch 01: End._

**_[A/N: EDITS: Rey, Dio, Asin, Lime, Rin, and Edel are NOT in this story. 1) I do not feel comfortable writing about them 2) Not much information on some of these characters ]_**


	3. Love Complex 02

_Love Complex: Ch 02 : Month 6, Week 2, Day 5: Noon :_

After the little shopping spree, Amy glanced at the clock.

"Ah! I forgot! I need to meet up with Ryan soon! See ya!"

And with that, the dancer rushed outside, leaving a very cranky Elesis back at the headquarters.

She ran through the halls and went outside to the large garden that the elves Ryan and Lire insisted on rebuilding. Everything was overgrown, the grass was very tall and uncut, it was very messy; but Amy didn't mind.

"Ryan! I'm here!" The pink dancer exclaimed to the elf who was currently watering the trees under a large canopy of leaves.

She skipped over to the orange-haired elven boy and peered over his shoulder. Amy observed the gorgeous flowers. It was a forest full of wonderful scents and sights, complete with a spring that came from a nearby ravine.

"Wow!" the dancer skipped over to the new flowers that just got imported and sniffed them, "they smell wonderful, Ryan~"

"Haha! I know," Ryan said as he scratched his head a bit, blushing. Amy caught the rosy tints in his cheeks, and she blushed as well.

They quickly turned away from each other, the moment was very awkward.

"U-Umm. . . . ," Amy stuttered. She then remembered what she wanted to ask him, but decided it was too early, and that she'll wait until next week, the day of the party.

"T-The weather is going to be quite rainy, or so I heard. . ." Ryan tried to clear up the awkwardness.

The druid averted his attention to the rest of the flowers. A butterfly flew and landed on his shoulder, he looked and picked it up on his finger, being very gentle. He walked over to Amy and showed her the butterfly, she stared in awe.

She skipped and enjoyed herself to the fullest in the company of the nature-loving elf. She flashed her charms and spoke of stories of her childhood in Xeina. Ryan listened intently, mesmerized by how much adventure was in the oracle's life.

She paused and took a deep breath after the story was finished, and did her best to listen to the elf's autobiography.

Amy blushed, though she loved him so, she was afraid. She knows that another member loves her. She didn't want to hurt his feelings, yet she didn't want to keep in her feelings forever. She stared at a nearby pink butterfly- it flew away, leaving a bittersweet feeling.

Little did she know, she was more alike to the butterfly than anybody would have thought.

_:Month 6, Week 3, Day 5: Morning :_

Ryan stared at the clock. It was morning, finally. Today was the day he would confess his love for the pink dancer. Her charms were captivating, he knew it was time; he wished that she felt the same way.

He got up and got dressed. Two days later would be a big party at Knight Master's mansion. He would invite her.

He finished prepping and went to his garden, it became a daily routine after he and Lire had persuaded KM to buy the overgrown plot of land just behind the GC HQ building. When he opened the door of his room, he was greeted by Ronan, his best-friend..

"Oh, hi, Ronan!" Ryan said cheerfully while smiling. The blue knight looked at Ryan.

"Ryan, I need your advice on something. . ." Ronan looked at the elf.

"Of course, anything for my pal!" the druid said happily, he was always open to his friends, Ronan led Ryan to his room and shut the door.

Ronan sat on the bed while Ryan sat in a chair nearby. The bluenette sighed.

"Well. . . I've been thinking. I really wanted to ask Elesis to the party, but I always get so nervous," Ronan said truthfully. Ryan knew that the indigo knight loved the monster they call their leader, but he dared not to get in the way of the spell-knight's 'burning love'. Ryan knew very well that he and Ronan were in the same boat.

"Well. . . ," Ryan said thoughtfully, "you can always find someone to practice with - like Mari. That way, you'd be less nervous."

"Ryan! You're a genius!" Ronan got up and thanked his pal, then ran off to find Mari.

The elf was astounded. He wondered about how Ronan could be so open about his feelings, the elf looked up to the knight in this way, for he was too shy to talk about love in public.

Ryan went to the garden in the back. Amy was already there. He starred in adoration, her beautiful, flawless pink curls swayed in the wind. Butterflies danced around her, she looked stunning.

"Ryan!"

Amy saw the elf there and ran to him.

"You're late! Did you not keep track of the time!"

"I'm sorry! It just slipped by!"

Ryan gave her an awkward smile as he patted her head to calm the princess down. They then retreated into the garden where they talked for hours.

As they talked, another climax is approaching.

_:Month 6, Week 3, Day 5: Dusk:_

Jin ran into the training room. He wanted to beat it all out of him, he wanted to train until he couldn't take it no-more.

His crush loves someone else.

He rushed down the hallways and opened the door to the room, someone else was already there. A fellow red-head.

"Huh? Jin? What's wrong?" Elesis asked him. She was sitting down on the big couch in the large room. Jin simply sat next to her, longing for the presence of a person. He sat down, leaning against her.

Stillness; discomfort.

Elesis was about to slap him, when she realized that he was softly sobbing. She blushed, not used to being this close to a guy.

Jin burrowed his face into her familiar red hair. He, by now, was beet red. Elesis noticed his gesture and blushed even more. The two were very warm, in contrast to the soft - yet acid-like- pitter-patter of the rain outside.

"Jin. . . What's wrong?"

Elesis spoke in a soft, gentle voice, one of which surprised even herself, whom was usually so stern and bullheaded.

Jin simply held her closer, indulging himself in her company. He longed for this kind of attention, savoring every second. He longed for this kind of attention, comfort. He was conflicted in his feelings, confusion took over him. A single word repeated itself:

_Amy._

He tried to recall it, the memories he spend with Amy.

_**Were there any?**_

No. Nothing. He was blinded, confused, he finally realized, Amy was not the one whom he loved. Something leaned onto his shoulder, he suddenly was brought back to reality.

Had he fallen in love once more?

_:Month 6, Week 3, Day 7: Sunset:_

Lire heard Elesis call after her, she ran harder and faster in the soft mud of the dense forest. The rain pounded against her long, elegant ears as she dashed across the fields.

"Lire!"

The elven girl ran, not paying heed to her self-made golden dress she labored over. She didn't care, for the one person she wanted to spend time with wasn't hers. She stopped, not hearing the sounds of her redheaded friend trudging through the ground.

Curious; Lire retraced her steps and heard voices. She peered through the trees and saw figures in the rain.

"Mari, I love you, please dance with me!"

_It couldn't be._ Lire covered her gaping mouth, she watched helplessly as Ronan and Mari noticed Elesis, who was watching.

The archer was choked by tears, she realized that she was foolish; she was occupied mourning over herself than worrying about others. If only she hadn't run off crying, her best friend wouldn't have followed her tears.

Lire saw Elesis cover her eyes and dash away, the scarlet fabric of the knight's dress sparkling in the light of the castle windows. It was too fast. Everything rushed by the elf in no time at all.

Images; visions of just a few days ago. Elesis in her dress running, Ronan's confession to Mari, Ryan kissing Amy; everything flooded her mind.

"YOU JERK!"

Lire appeared from the bushes to Ronan and Mari. The elf, who was usually sensitive about how she looked and dressed, about how she carried herself among her brutish teammates, didn't care. Her once silky hair, now a matted down bun draping like ripped curtains; her torn up dress that was once a gorgeous hue of the sunset; all of it was ruined. Shattered. Broken at the sight of the first person who spoke to her when she set off on her journey.

"_What's your name, elf?"_

"_I am Lire, an elf from Eryuell island. Pleasure to meet you, Miss. . .?"_

"_Elesis."_

"_Miss Elesis, then. I am very happy to meet you-"_

"_Elesis is fine, 'Miss' just doesn't fit with me."_

Lire furiously stepped up to the indigo knight. She knew how much the red knight loved him, she was also pretty damn sure that he loved her back.

How could he easily throw that burning passion away?

How could he throw it all away like she did with her love?

Lire pushed the thought out of her head, guilt took over. She pushed the indigo knight out of the way and ran towards the direction her friend went in.

"Elesis!"

She saw the red in the everlasting shades of grey, and ran after it. She continued to run harder than she ever did, but nothing could let her match the speed of the knight. She saw Elesis run into the headquarters and lost sight of the red spearmaiden.

Lire stopped outside the doorstep; panting, tired. She unlocked the door and stepped inside, her wet hair dripping continuously.

The headquarters seemed dark, eerie. She had suspected nobody was there. Suddenly, contrary to the elf's thoughts, she heard shifting.

"E-Elesis?"

Lire called out softly while walking up the _eeking_ stairs, "_We need to get that fixed,"_ she thought to distract herself.

As she walked up, she saw a sliver of light in the hall. Lire walked towards it, and though completely against her usual behavior, the archer peeked through the crack...

_:Month 6, Week 3, Day 7: Sunset:_

"Lass, don't you think they're taking too long?"

"Maybe."

Lass looked away from the purple magician.

"Lass!" the doting mage exclaimed, "Look at me for once!"

Arme tapped her foot onto the marble dance floor. She was impatient, ever since Lass and her have been going out together, everything crumbled gradually.

"Lass. . ."

The male, once again, was staring at the new couple. Truthfully, it disgusted him. He continued to observe, scoffing internally while ignoring Arme all in the meantime.

The female tugged at Lass' shirt, and something fell out; a picture.

"L-Lass!?"

"!?"

Lass saw the picture drop, but he was too late. Arme had already picked it up, the picture had a beautiful girl in it, smiling gracefully. She was so beautiful, she was so perfect. Arme couldn't believe it, her Lass has been cheating on her this whole time! She dropped the picture and stormed out of the ball.

"Hmph. That Lass. He doesn't care at all!" Tears started to form in Arme's eyes as she went into the garden, not minding the softer _pitter patter_ of the rain. She looked into the large window of the gala, regretting ever confessing to the thief, "He doesn't care! Why can't he treat me like Ryan does to Amy!?"

She recalled her memories of the two while wandering through the garden, when she suddenly heard voices.

"Huh?"

The purple mage peered on, she walked around the castle, to where the voices were.

"YOU JERK!"

Arme gasped, what was Lire doing!? She peered closer and watched as the usually-calm elf slap Ronan across the face. Arme couldn't watch, she cowardly covered her eyes.

". . . . Arme?"

A soft, mature voice rang out. Arme felt a light tap on her shoulder.

"It's raining very hard right now. You should go inside."

She lifted her hands from her eyes to be met with a familiar cerulean-haired female. Arme couldn't help but hug the girl. The purple-haired girl looked at Ronan on impulse.

Tears? Why?

". . . ." Ronan looked directly at the ground, weak, hurt. He didn't look like the confident knight he usually is.

"_Miss Arme? What are you doing, sitting on the damp ground like that?"_

"_Ronan. . . I just can't! I can't do it! There's no way I can tell Lass how I feel! I'm too weak!"_

"_Miss Arme. . . Just let it all out! Just go for it. There's no way Lass would reject a lovely lady like you."_

"_Do you really think so?"_

"_I know so, Miss Arme. I know so."_

Arme broke out of Mari's grasp and faced Ronan.

" '_Just let it all out; just go for it'._ . . . Isn't that what you told me, Ronan. . . . .?"

The mage watched as Ronan paused for a moment, then began charging in the direction of where they came from. Arme smiled, she had done something right after all. In the corner of her eye, Mari began to wander away, she was glad, for she wanted to think by herself.

Arme went deeper into the awning, leaning against the smooth stone of the castle. She heard noises, happy noises. Sounds of people enjoying themselves.

"Are you having fun, everyone. . .?"

She softly said to herself, and sighed.

"What's wrong with me. I can't even follow my own advice. '_Just let it all out'_, huh?"

The purple haired magician let herself sit on the cold pavement. She plucked a flower from it's bush. She pressed her head against the hard wall.

"Maybe it wasn't meant to be, Lass and me."

She stroked the soft, wet petals of the rose she held. She suddenly let out a yelp; from her finger, a bead of crimson formed.

"Eck!"

She let go of the rose and searched for anything to bind her finger with, seeing as she didn't have her staff with her. She took out the napkin she took with her from inside and wiped the blood off, by now, it was already healing; the magic in the mage's body slowly healing the cut gradually.

". . . . .Every rose has it's thorns. . . . ."

Arme laughed softly at the little saying, then realized. Every rose did have it's thorns. She knew what she had to do.

"Goodbye. . . Lass."

Arme picked up the rose and threw it heartlessly at the cold, lonely floor. She then stepped on it.

"Everything. . . . I'll burn the memories, the pain, with my own fingertips."

A sudden smile creeped onto the broken mage's face. If he was going to break her, she might as well break him.

She began to run into the gala. She was going to end it, once and for all. Gone was the passionate love of a teenage girl; brought upon was the hate of a neglected lover.

"**It's over."**

_Love Complex: Ch 02: End._

**_[A/N: Sorry for making Arme a bit to emotional, ORZ. ;; I couldn't help it, please forgive me, and don't forget to review!]_**


	4. Love Complex 03

_Love Complex: Ch 03 : Month 6, Week 2, Day 7: Sunset :_

It was too much.

Ronan looked down. The cold pavement, littered with puddles, showed his reflection.

He was ugly. Horrible. Despicable.

He paid no mind to the purple mage watching him. He was in his own realm, his own thoughts.

"_Ronan, why do you always have your hair long and in a ponytail?" The red night poked his hair gently._

"_Huh? Me? My father said that long hair was a symbol of nobility in males."_

"_Really? I never knew. Probably because the Ruby Knights Guild was a pretty rural group. Hey, what's your family like?"_

"_Well. . . . ."_

Ronan clenched his fist. He didn't mind the roaring of the downpour, he didn't care that his suit was stained and wet. All he thought about was her. The one girl who didn't care about how she appeared in front of others; the girl who let her hair get tangled and messy on a daily basis; the girl who cared about the battlefield, and was a symbol of equality and the rip between the etiquette of men and women.

She was the girl named 'Elesis'.

Ronan loved her so, yet he couldn't say it. Instead, he says it to Mari, a grimoire user. He didn't love her, the cerulean haired girl; it was all a misunderstanding.

Hate.

He hated himself. He despised his own foolishness.

" '_Just let it all out; just go for it'._ . . . Isn't that what you told me, Ronan. . . . .?"

Her voice shattered him from his everlasting thoughts.

"_Just let it all out."_

"_Huh? What do you mean, Elesis?"_

"_You're sitting here alone. If you want to scream, then do it. If you wanna cry, then just go for it."_

"_H-Huh? I don't under-"_

_But at that point, she was gone, her long red hair trailing behind her._

Tears formed. Why? It dripped down-like salty rain- into a puddle. His image was disrupted, everything in discord.

"_**It's my fault."**_

He clenched his fists harder, his nails dug deeper into his own flesh as a single river of red blood flowed down.

He ran.

Rain hit his face like hailstones; the flood of water splashing at his long boots. He didn't care, he ran to the one place. The place he remembered so dearly, where the words of encouragement resounded.

"_Just let it all out."_

_. . ._

"_You're sitting here alone, if you want to scream, then do it. If you want to cry, just go for it."_

_. . ._

He collapsed to his knees. Here it was, a wondrous place; a cliff with a single tree standing. He fought his tiredness, the feeling of his body sitting there once more was longing for him.

He wept.

It was his tears; tears that he held in for a long time.

" 'Let it all out. . .' "

He stared at the grass, beaded and wet with fresh rain. He didn't mind the damp bark. He didn't mind the water dripping from the leaves and onto his face. He, Ronan, was here.

Tears streamed down his face, he couldn't help it. All of these months he was waiting, yearning, hoping. He wanted her, the love of his life.

He blew it.

They came out harder, more, he buried his face into his arms.

Standing up, he uncovered his hurting face.

He screamed.

He let it all out, the anger, frustration, sadness. He let all of his feelings wash away, the echo of his thundering scream filled the valleys, traveled down the cliffs.

Resounding.

It resounded like those words that day; the day he fell in love. The day he fought for her attention.

It repeated itself, into the forever looming dark clouds. It called out, it was his. The call of agony and suffering, all of the bottled up emotions leaked though.

Love.

Hate.

Laughing.

Crying.

Hurting.

Suffering.

_Everything._

Ronan pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"_**I love you, Elesis."**_

_Love Complex: Ch 03 : Month 6, Week 2, Day 7: Night:_

"Ryan, isn't it lovely?"

Amy leaned against the elf, tired from the dancing.

"Yes, it is. It's lovely, just like you, my sweet pea."

She giggled, Ryan laughed along with her, holding her closer. His love was tremendous, this beautiful moment unshattered.

The music started up; a slow dance.

"Ryan, Ryan, let's dance!"

The pink-haired dancer stood up; Ryan, though exhausted from the dancing, stood up and held Amy in his arms.

He smiled sheepishly.

"Of course, my love."

They danced. She twirled in her milky pink dress, a soft fabric complemented her vibrant hair. Amethyst jewelry dangled at her neck and wrists. She was truly the belle of the ball.

Ryan looked into her deep, woody-brown eyes. She was beautiful. No matter what, he would love her.

They danced and danced, not paying attention to what was happening around them. They laughed together. Amy twirled into his arms. The elegant marble floor reflecting the duo perfectly. People stood and watched as the couple danced, women urging their partners to dance with them.

Amy and Ryan stopped after the song was finished. They sat down on the extravagant couch and leaned against each other, tired.

Suddenly, Arme bursted in, her hair a matted and wet lilac from the rain. The rage in her eyes was clear, she forced Lass to look at her.

"!?" Lass looked shocked, "Arme, what are you-"

"**It's over. Lass."**

Arme glanced at Lass one more time,discreetly inflicting a temporary curse on him before leaving the gala in her wake. As soon as she left, Lass felt a sharp pain.

"W-What-"

He collapsed, paralyzed. Blood oozed out, staining his snow white suit. He frantically took out the picture, now stained in blood.

As the wound continued to bleed, Amy and Ryan rushed over frantically. They called out his name; yet it was useless. He fell unconscious in the middle of the marble floor of the ballroom, the cold felt like multiple ice shards had pierced through his body.

The picture was still in his grasp as he was taken away.


	5. Love Complex 04

_: Love Complex: Ch 04 : Month 6, Week 3, Day 1: Morning :_

She heard knocking at her door, but she didn't open it. Hands cupping her head, she lays back in her bed.

It's been a day after the incident; she was foolish for ever doing what she did. It was unstrategic, something that only an idiot would do. It was something so drastic that she lost the one thing- person- she loved and lived for.

**Some things can't be retrieved. Some things are gone forever.**

"_I lost."_

The knocking became louder. She tried to speak, yet all that came out was a hoarse and ungraceful sound. Her choked tears were forever here, her throat burned. It took too much energy to sit up in the bed, it took too much to close the curtains in which the golden light came forth. The lavender-dyed rose at her desk was locked in it's own shadow, wilted and browning.

"Let me in!"

She knew that voice, but paid no heed.

"Arme!"

Arme's unwashed lilac hair fell to her tired eyes. Her dress tattered and wet, she didn't change. It was too much, she had almost killed him.

_Maybe not his life,_

_Just his soul._

Replaying the moments.

It was his fault, wasn't it?

It was all his.

He had the picture.

**The picture of the girl with the flowing long hair.**

**The picture of the girl with the radiant smile which belittled her own.**

**The picture of the girl **_**whom she knew so well.**_

Just not enough to figure out why.

"Arme! Arme!" The banging became much more violent.

Until it stopped.

"Arme, come out. _Please. . ."_

She got up, she couldn't hear it anymore. It was too painful, it was too lonely. She needed someone. She needed her best friend, the one who understands the most.

"Lire, what is it?"

"You came out!" In a sudden rush, Arme was embraced tight, "I was worried."

The two got out of the embrace.

"-!?"

Slapped.

"How could you be such an idiot!? How could you do that!? Why can't you do it right! Now one of our comrades is on the verge of death!

**How could you have done that?"**

Arme was stunned.

"L-Lire! I. . . ."

"Don't even bother! Look at yourself! You. . . . You murderer!"

In tears, Lire ran off. In tears, Arme watched helplessly.

"It's my fault.

I lost two friends

it's my fault.

Nothing can change it.

**Nothing will.**"

_: Love Complex: Ch 04 : Month 6, Week 3, Day 2: Afternoon: 1st person:_

Are my **tears** not enough?

Is my **stupidity** too much?

Will being **sorry** make a difference?

Will you _**forgive**_ the fact that I inflicted a _**wound**_ that would never heal?

"_Of course not._

_She'll never forgive me._

_What the hell did I do? I did everything. Betraying my emotions. Foolishly thinking I could ever be loved by her._

_And I still love her._

_I should move on, right?_

It's been silence. After that day, everything became too quiet. Too empty. So lonely.

I want to apologize.

But how?

Getting up, I wandered my room. I haven't eaten yet. I'm not hungry. The shallowness of feeling is numbing the pain.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Who is it. . .?"

_: Love Complex: Ch 04 : Month 6, Week 2, Day 8: Evening: _

The lilac girl didn't know how much he faked loving her.

She didn't understand how untruthful he was.

Women are strange.

He had no idea to figure them out.

He had no idea that it would end this way.

_He regrets ever agreeing to the promise_

_I love you_

**A shallow lie**.

The door opened and Lire walked in. The archer shifted into the seat and prepared her herbs.

"S-So," she began, "how are you feeling, Lass?"

He didn't answer for a time, then replied, "Recovering. . ."

Lire couldn't help but feel sorry for Lass. The feeling was overwhelming, seeing her comrade in such a state. She took the medicinal herb and soaked it, then began to unravel the assassin's bandages.

"You know, Arme isn't really. . . . . You know. . . " Lire looked away for a second.

". . . . . No. She means it. I don't deserve her at all. . . I've been too selfish."

"You deserve everything, Lass. Through the pain you've been through. . ."

". . . The pain I've been through is nothing now.

And if I was privileged with the things I want,

_I would have you in my arms." _

"H-Huh?"

Lass suddenly began to cough harshly.

"L-Lass? Maybe you should get some rest. . . ."

Lass nodded as he began to fall asleep. Lire, in the meantime, prepared the herbs for the wounds.

_: Love Complex: Ch 04 : Month 6, Week 3, Day 2: Morning:_

_The world can be cruel sometimes._

"Ugh. Why am I so confused about this? It's supposed to be me and Amy. . . . . But. . . ."

He shifted in the bed. Over the course of the few days, he was pondering nonstop. Getting up, he went over to the drawer and pulled on a simple shirt and put his jacket hood over his head, not like he needed it anyways.

Hungry, Jin headed out of his room. Going down the hall, he noticed that the air wasn't as cheerful as it was before.

"It's not just me, is it?"

He sighed and entered the dining room, and was surprised at how little people there were. Avoiding Ryan and Amy, who were so obviously giggling and feeding each other, he sat in a seat next to Elesis. He hadn't realized it until she was leaning tiredly towards him.

"I swear I've had enough of this bullshit. First, I see Ronan kissing Mari. . . . . Then Arme suddenly went on a PMS spree and burned Lass' balls. . ." She muttered, exhausted.

She gave another sigh as Jin looked at her, disturbed at what she had said. She leaned onto his shoulder, and only now Jin realized what she was doing and hopped back in his chair.

"H-Huh!?"

"Wha-"

As Jin hopped back, Elesis toppled over him. As the two snapped into realization, they both blushed. Elesis tried to get up but couldn't, and fell on Jin, cringing in pain.

"M-My ankle-"

"Huh? Are you alright. . .?"

Suddenly, the chair was thrown across the room with a _crack_ and Jin's face was abruptly stepped on.

"R-Red! Are you okay!? What did that stupid boy do!?"

"W-What!? I did nothing!" Jin's face was red with frustration at the gladiator, "Why would I do anything to her!?"

"The hell are you talking about! You're the one who dragged her to the ground!"

Jin quickly picked up the knight, who was in pain and ran off with her to the infirmary's. Of course, Jin being Jin, he didn't want to be caught not repenting for what he had done.

"Wait right there you little-!" Sieghart tried to run after the two, but tripped over the chair he had thrown, "Damn!"

While the gladiator was disoriented, Jin hurried to bring the red knight to the doctors. As they reached the door, it suddenly opened and hit Jin right in the face. (Poor Jin. He has no regrets.)

"Owowow-"

"H-Huh? Jin? What are you doing here. . . Wait- W-What are you doing with Elesis!? Are you perhaps. . . . What humans call. . . ."Feeling kinky"? " Lire quickly turned red and pushed the thought away, "I-I think I've been conversing with Mari too much lately. . ."

"W-W-What no- I was just bringing her to the doctor's! Her ankle is injured!"

"A-Ah! Right in, then!"

Lire helped Jin up and inspected Elesis' ankle as they made their way to the bed. Lire quickly pulled out her herbs to treat the ankle.

"H-Huh? Where's Arme? She's the doctor in here, right?"

"Oh? Jin, you haven't heard?" Lire quietly pointed to Lass, who was sleeping.

"S-So the rumours were true. . ."

Lire nodded as she treated the ankle, "I'm here as a replacement. We were actually taking turns in taking care of Lass, but I seem to be the perfect replacement for Arme."

"Oh, I see. . ."

Jin sat by the bed as Elesis shifted awkwardly.

Lire nodded once, "It's definitely a sprained ankle. What happened out there?"

Jin turned red and didn't give an answer. In response, Lire sighed while shaking her head.

"People like you and Miss Elesis are hopeless, you know that?"

Lire shrugged and went on with the treatment after giving Elesis some sleeping medicine and painkillers. Jin noticed when Lire would give Lass periodic glances.

". . . . ."

Lire realized how Jin was in deep concentration, "U-Umm. . . What could you be thinking about. . . Perhaps?" she asked in an effort to lighten the mood.

". . . . . O-Oh! Uhh. . . . I was wondering. . . . . . " He paused to find the right words, "Do you like Lass?"

". . . . . . . . . . ."

After giving Jin a hard, cold knock to the head, she proceeded to leave him in the chair as she prepared to leave. Before Jin could reorient himself, he found himself the only one among two injured comrades.

He scooted in closer to the sleeping redhead, taking in her sleeping image. He slipped his hand into hers.

"I love you, Elesis."

It fit perfectly

the lock and key.

For certain

_he belongs to her_.

As the hours past, the fighter grew weary. He fell asleep in her arms, smiling at his angel, unbeknownst to her. The soft orange light from the dim lamp made the two glow radiantly.

". . . . . . . _"Do you like Lass" _, eh? For sure, I love her," Lass turned over in his bed.

_: Love Complex: Ch 04 : Month 6, Week 3, Day 3: Sunrise :_

He quietly creeped in the halls, being careful not to wake anyone. He couldn't sleep because of what happened earlier, and was getting a midnight snack. He passed by the infirmary and suddenly remembered how the silver knight tried to "rape" his granddaughter. Sieg opened the door quietly and walked in.

". . .?"

Slowly making his way to the back of the room, he accidentally tripped over something.

"EGADHOLYWHAT-!"

He fell with a _boom_ onto the floor, waking up Lass and Jin in the process (Elesis was still knocked out by the sleeping medicine Lire gave her).

"What!?"

"Who's there!?"

Jin quickly made his way to the lights and turned them on.

"S-Sieghart!? What the hell are you doing in here-"

"Why are you creeping in the middle of the night?" Lass looked at him, unamused.

"I just wanted to check up on Red and make sure she wasn't getting raped! That's all!"

In unison, Lass and Jin looked at Sieghart like he was the most idiotic, retarded person in the world.

Lass was the first to speak up, "Why would anybody rape her? Besides Ronan of course."

"What," Jin looked at Lass and scooted closer to the unconscious redhead.

"I mean- I said nothing."

"WHAT!?" Sieghart marched over to Lass and grabbed the collar of the hospital shirt, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?"

"I DID NOT MEAN ANYTHING. IT WAS A JOKE-"

Sieghart let Lass go and looked over to Jin.

"So, what are _you_ doing here?"

"Uhhh I was. . .uhh. . Tending to Elesis."

"You're not Lire nor Arme."

"I was making sure she was protected!"

"Lass is enough protection, even if he is a cripple," Sieghart explained, "Plus, why didn't she wake up from my fabulous entrance? You drugged her, didn't you!?"

"It wasn't me! I-It was Lire!" Jin exclaimed in reply.

"Liar! Sweet little Lire won't do such a thing!"

"It was for her own good! I swear I was just visiting!"

"Then why were you _all over_ her while she was sleeping!?"

". . . . . Good luck, bro," Lass said to Jin.

Before the fighter knew it, Sieghart was chasing him in a mindless rage. As they left the door, Elesis sighed.

"Huh?"

"The hell are those two idiots doing?" Elesis said tiredly, "I just woke up. . . Why is it so bright dammit!?"

". . . . . . .You. . . . . Just woke up?"

Elesis nodded in response and stretched.

"Did something happen?"

"No. Not at all."

"Oh. Okay."

A loud _crash_ was heard in the hallway, followed by some screaming.

"Are you sure. . .?"

"Positive."

_: Love Complex : Ch4: End._


End file.
